legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Light
The Sword of Light is a mythical object that appears in Milo's Adventures. It was created by the Goddess Auqra and given to Milo Rivers, which granted him the power of Golden Light, which would be the only thing capable of defeating Bamos. The sword would be passed down to the proceeding Heroes of Light, and then finally destroyed by Kaitlin Rogers when battling Serces. History ''The Hero of Light'' Creation During Milo and Team Waters' quest to return the Elemental Masters to their rightful state, Milo unlocked a new ability, the power of Golden Light. The Goddess Auqra descended from the Sacred Realm and told him the Prophecy of the Hero of Light, and gifted him the Holy Blade, the Sword of Light, which would be capable of conquering the Dark Lord. Milo would use this sword on his quest the whole way through, but when he was defeated at the Battle of Auqra's Lake, the Sword would be lost... ''The Light Knight'' Years later, during the Era of the Hero of Courage, the blade was discovered by the Royal Family, and placed in the care of the Knights of Ogaji for when the Hero of Courage arrived, he would be ready. Timothy Rogers would take the mantle of the Second Hero of Light, and the Hero of Courage, and take the sword on his quest. At his defeat at the hands of Serces, he held onto the Sword in order to give to his daughter. ''Last Light'' After Timothy perished, Kaitlin was given the sword, and was able to use it to unlock her true potential. Later During Closing the Circles, the sword had been used by Kaitlin and G Frost. The Sword would go out of use for some time, building up its power. The next time Kaitlin would use it, she would clash with Serces who was holding the Sword of Darkness, and the two would cause a power surge, and would both be destroyed in the process. Powers and Abilities Golden 'Light Energy- '''The user of this blade, in conjunction with their Elemental Power, is also one possesses the power of Golden Light. Their power of light is unlike the Master of Light of Ninjago, because it is more spiritual rather than physical, and so his powers include shooting high amounts of energy manifested as light from his fingertips. This power is also the only thing that is strong enough to weaken Bamos significantly. Users * Milo Rivers (gift by the Goddess) ** Timothy Rogers (inherited from Milo) *** Kaitlin Rogers (inherited from Timothy) **** G Frost (used after Kaitlin's supposed death) **** Kaitlin Rogers (Returned to her by G) Trivia * This sword draws many parallels with the Master Sword from ''The Legend of Zelda. ** They are both swords inherited by the hero of each generation, and is entangled with a prophecy that states the user will defeat some great evil. * Originally, the ring around the sword was meant to be a part of the "Gears of Light," which were supposed to be light counterparts to the Gears of Darkness. ** These artifacts were scrapped due to them having to clear purpose in the story. Category:Artifacts Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Closing the Circles Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Light Knight Category:Last Light Category:Doomsday Category:His Return Category:Mirror Me Part 2